


Blood Bath

by Lillythezoroark



Category: Kingdom Hearts (Video Games)
Genre: But just in case don't read if the content makes you queasy, It's Xallux hours bois, M/M, Naminé isn't there but she's mentioned, Not beta read we die like Master Eraqus, So no warnings needed, Title is both literal and misleading, Vampire AU, Vampire Husbands, they're married
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-16
Updated: 2021-01-16
Packaged: 2021-03-11 00:28:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 815
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28116174
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lillythezoroark/pseuds/Lillythezoroark
Summary: (Yes I'm more than aware that I got like 2 other works here that definitely need to be updated, but this idea wouldn't leave my head so take this one-shot for the time being.)A hard evening at work leads to a much needed at-home spa session, Estilo Vampiro.Edit: This is now part of a future series I still need to plan out. Also posting as a WIP because I forgot to make a backup and it auto deletes today so...
Relationships: Luxord/Xaldin (Kingdom Hearts)
Kudos: 1





	Blood Bath

**Author's Note:**

> I will say this now: if even the mention of blood, especially being used in a recreational manner, makes you uneasy or uncomfortable then I highly recommend you avoid this work of fiction like the plague. Even though I don't go into full detail with the whole bathing in blood/consumption of it, I know that many out there are sensitive to even minor implications of it. So once again, don't read if you don't like it.

In the world of vampires, to work in a blood bank is a an absolute dream come true, even a lifelong goal to some.

Now, there are blood banks specifically vampire run, making it easier for all species of blood consumers to access their sustenance. Technically a food bank as well, in a sense. Despite the air of class these places held-especially with the reputation Lancer's Plasma Donation Facility held-applying for any position at these specific is not hard at all. Any competent being could easily work there, be it moving liters of the red delicacy in the storage chambers or simply being a cashier at the front desk. Even the ones managing the records of every sale had no trouble either. It would be considered the easiest line of work.

So why was it so hard to land a job there if mere background experience wasn't necessary?

Simple; because of the necessary requirement, and there was only one needed to work at the blood bank:

Self control.

A trait that very few possessed, but made Luxord the perfect candidate for the task.

Having to work in an enclosed building surrounded by the sweet aroma of their preferred meal for hours on end would make even the most composed vampires lose it. Yet, even before Luxord was converted into an immortal creature, he had that self-restraint powerful even beyond human standards. Becoming a vampire didn't make any difference to that attribute. If anything, it just meant the area smelled nice to him wherever he went within it, like a pleasant air freshener as he put it.

However, It's this characteristic that creates an unbalance in the types of employees hired. Though there were many non-vampiric employees working at the facility, they couldn't aid as much when it came to finding a client's certain 'flavor' of blood. A vampire's tongue was extremely sensitive to taste, as Luxord noted after he'd been turned, to which is why he would be the main one with finding said clients' preferences when the other few vampiric coworkers were too preoccupied with additional matters. Not that he could rely on them to do this since he seemed to be the only one here with a more delicate palate than the rest of them, which maybe caused some minimal jealousy from said coworkers. A minuscule setback that didn't affect him, as Mr. Fate didn't really invest in creating friendships, let alone with those of his 'species'. Acquaintances, and nothing more than that, were what he had at this establishment. Besides, the platinum blonde already had his work cut out as being both a negotiator and a records keeper.

\---

Xaldin placed the faux fur coat on it's designated coat rack, the atmosphere of his shared minimalistic home slowly lulling his brain from it's working mindset. Part of him wanted to forget the ample amount of paperwork regarding trade deals and such, yet he knew how much of a headache it'll be if he didn't come up with solutions for some of it within the abode. Sometimes it made him question if he truly did leave work once he arrived at home, for even his thoughts consisted of how he would approach some of the matters that arose. His spouse did chide him on more than one occasion to 'keep work matters at work specifically' and vice versa for things at home, but it's not like he could easily do that.

The various scents wafting in the living snapped him out of his thought process.

Now focused on the mix of smells, he took a moment to distinguish each one. The first was of his husband Luxord, the fresh smell of dark roast coffee indicated that his beloved hadn't left the house since arriving earlier. The second was...lavender? With the third being Bergamot, he guessed that Luxord was possibly trying to destress himself after a hard day's work. Though the fourth scent is what really caught Xaldin's attention, and made him quirk an eyebrow from how out of place it seemed, especially with how strong the concentration was.

Wine-specifically, Xehanort's brand of Red Wine.

Now, wine was not a rare or forbidden item in their household. If anything, the vampiric couple had their designated collection in the cellar, locked away from the curious hands of their adopted children. They even had records of the vendors and instructions on how to recreate each unique blend should the specified wine get discontinued. Xehanort's brand was no exception to this supply, even if Luxord argued that it tasted more like Brandy. What was actually throwing off Xaldin was how it smelled as if there was a _lake_ full of the red wine. Even a mortal could almost easily smell the fine aroma flowing in the house.

Without any more delay from his contemplation, he made his way up the grand marble staircase to the second floor.


End file.
